1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED structure and a technique related to the LED production process, and especially to a Flip-Chip LED component made by a Flip-Chip technology and built therein with a voltage regulation chip (Zener chip) for protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional production process of an LED component uses a metallic sheet being flush pressed firstly to form many sets of electrode stands (i.e. flush pressing shaping process of stands), each set of electrode stands is made firstly to form a bowel shaped base by an injection shaping mode (base shaping process), then these sets of electrode stands with the bowel shaped bases are sequentially treated one by one by using bonding process, wire bonding process and packing process to form an integral LED component.
By the fact that hi-power LED components will generate static electricity (ESD-Electrostatic storage deflection) in use to induce destruction, while Zener diodes in the components of semiconductors and diodes have the characteristic of voltage regulation, businessmen often make a parallel connection in their related LED circuit designing with a Zener diode to resist static electricity generation (ESD), or make a series connection with a Zener diode to help voltage regulation, so that the LED components can avoid being destructed by electric current.
To do along with the above usage of a Zener diode, some business men implant Zener chips in additional to the LED chips in the bonding stages of conventional LED components, and then further they proceed to wire bonding processes for LED chips and Zener chips; so that the LED components themselves are provided with protection against static electricity and of voltage regulation. Thereby, the lives of use of the LED components are prolonged, for example: patent cases U.S. Pat. No. 8,536,593 B2, CN 103000782 A etc. are such kind of techniques.
In addition to these, the Flip-Chip technology is also called as “Flip-chip packing” or “Flip-chip packing method”, this is another advanced technique concerning the LED production process, it mainly puts a Flip-Chip LED chip on a plane where two connecting pins respectively deposited with a bump (respectively being a positive and a negative electric electrode) are, then the Flip-Chip is turned over to have the two bumps directly connected with the connecting pins of the positive and the negative electric electrodes to make direct electric connection (welding).
By virtue that the above Flip-Chip technology can make the chip connect directly with the connecting pins of the positive and the negative electric electrodes, this also has an advantage of fast heat conducting and scattering, thereby is very suitable to be used on high power LED components; and more, the electric connection can be done without wire bonding on the Flip-Chip LED chip, the working hour of the production can be largely reduced, this is much beneficial to reducing the volumes of the components; the technology has become a target that manufacturers concerned eagerly want to study, for example: US 2012/0241801 A1 and CN 203456494 U etc. are those prior arts being concerning with the Flip-Chip technology.
The above two prior arts: using of the regulation pressure technique and the Flip-Chip technology surely can add the practicability and efficiency of the LED components in their respective technical fields, but according to the experience of the inventor working in the related business designing and production, if the two different techniques can be integrated and used on an identical LED component, not only the LED component can have a function of resisting static electricity and a function of voltage regulation, but also has the advantage of the Flip-Chip technology in production.